


Unresolved Emotional Tension

by aural_stimulatn



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aural_stimulatn/pseuds/aural_stimulatn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A behind-the-scenes look at Kate and Renee during the events of 52</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Postponing the Inevitable

Her apartment was eerily quiet compared to the busy hustle of her parents’ place.  Hundreds of partygoers, dozens of servants, members of the press—all of it had been a little too much to bear after that run-in.  Kate had made up an excuse to her stepmother and left early.  She suspected that Cathy didn’t mind at all, as she feigned concern and told her to drive safe, all in the same breath.  _She lives in constant fear that I’ll somehow embarrass her,_ Kate thought wryly.  
 

But her stepmother wasn’t what was making her shake right now.  She stood at a window of her penthouse gazing out over the city, looking for nothing in particular.  She didn’t want these feelings.  They came anyway.  She didn’t want the tears. They came anyway.  _She just shows up, out of the blue, no warning, no phone call_ , she stopped herself from continuing the thought.  She knew exactly why Renee showed up unannounced. She needed the element of surprise on her side.  Renee must have assumed Kate try to would avoid her if she’d had warning.  
    

The Renee she’d been following through the news and her contacts at the GCPD was not the Renee that she’d dated close to a decade ago.  She’d become dark, hardened.  And the Renee that she’d met tonight was even scarier.  Kate knew everything she’d been through since their split—her promotion to detective, her very public outing, the murder accusation, the scary run-in with Two-Face, the death of her partner.  Each time she’d wanted to call, but she knew about Daria too, and she didn’t want to intrude or cause more problems for Renee.

             
It was no wonder, all things considered, that her ex was in such a dark place right now.  But for all that Kate missed her, she couldn’t bring herself to worry about her anymore.  She’d had quite enough of that.  And of course she was going to help her get the information she needed, because it meant they’d get to meet again.  Kate was a sucker for that kind of pain.  Still, her pride would not allow her to ask for more.

             
She undressed as she crossed the apartment toward her bedroom.  She left the red dress in a heap on the floor, muttering a curse as she discarded it.  Ball gowns were not her thing.  She flopped onto her bed and laid still for a second.  Renee still featured prominently in the forefront of her mind.  If she closed her eyes, the image resonated clearly on the backs of her eyelids.  For once, she allowed the images to play.  If she concentrated, she could recognize the old Renee beneath the exterior of the worn woman that had stood in front of her two hours earlier.  If she concentrated, she could see the same brooding eyes underneath the new wrinkles that surrounded them.  She could see the same hands that comforted her underneath the dirt and scars that now covered them. And under that jacket, she could—

             
 _That’s dangerous ground,_ Kate warned herself.  But she couldn’t stop it.  Her thoughts took off on their own journey.  She thought about the last morning they were together.  How Renee held her, touched her.  The lustful way she looked at her, every time they were together.

             
Kate sighed and reached down to the bottom drawer on her nightstand.  It was a drawer that Renee had never been in when they were together.  She didn’t have to dig far to find what she was looking for.  Renee’s ego hadn’t really allowed for toys in their relationship.  Kate, flying solo these days, had no such qualms.

             
As she flipped it to it’s “on” position, and, letting her legs fall apart as she re-settled on the bed, she tried to think of reasons this small piece of plastic was better than having a girlfriend.  Certainly less drama, that was for sure. No one questioning her late nights; no one inquiring about unexplained bruises and scars.

             
Another part of her, another small voice, wanted to list the disadvantages as well.  This toy couldn’t provide the warmth of another body, and it couldn’t whisper lovely Spanish colloquialisms in her ear.  It never bought her flowers.

             
She pushed those thoughts from her head.  As she hovered on the precipice for longer than she would have liked, she thought of another benefit—the toy was tireless, and would be there until she found the edge to fall over.  Not that she’d ever had that trouble with Renee.  As she shifted on the bed, finally finding the pressure she needed to make her thighs convulse and her breath catch in her chest, she became painfully aware of the little toy’s biggest flaw.  It didn’t have fingers to run through her hair as she recovered, it didn’t have lips to claim with a kiss once she caught her breath, and it didn’t have arms to hold her as she drifted peacefully, finally, off to sleep.


	2. Late Night Indiscretions

The brash crackle of the front desk calling nearly made her heart jump out of her chest. She never had visitors, unless they already knew the code. Kate made her way to the box near the front door and pressed the button. “Yes?”

“Um, Miss Kane? There’s a visitor here for you. She said her name is Renee? She refuses to give a last name.”

Kate leaned against the door and smiled. _Ahh, Marcy._ The girl at the front desk sounded suspicious, and extremely nervous. Having only been employed by the building for eight months, Marcy would not have been around when Renee was a regular, all those years ago. _God bless her dedication._

She tried not to laugh as she pressed the button to respond. “It’s okay, Marcy, let her up.” But she couldn’t tell, was she laughing at Marcy, or at the relief that Renee had sought her out? In less than a minute, there was a timid knock at the penthouse door. Kate steadied herself, forcing herself to count to ten before she opened it.

“Hi,” Renee offered, once the door was opened.

“It’s late, Renee, what are you doing here?” Kate tried to keep her distance, but motioned for Renee to enter. She looked rough. She was wearing the same clothes Kate has seen her in earlier, except the jeans now looked dirtier, and one of her shirt sleeves was ripped. Her wild hair suggested that she hadn’t bothered to retie her loose ponytail all day. Kate suddenly understood why Marcy had been so hesitant.

“You disappeared really quickly today. Didn’t give me a chance to compliment your new outfit.”

After a glance both ways down the hallway – now a habit – Kate closed the door. She avoided Renee’s eye line. “I don’t know what you’re—”

“Kate, don’t do that,” Renee advanced on her, grasping her arm firmly pulling her close, forcing the eye contact. “I know you. What I don’t know is why you insist on getting involved in this, what’s your interest in Intergang?”

Kate shook herself loose of the forcible grasp. “You’ve been drinking.” _Is she really here to question me about Intergang?_ It wasn’t what Kate had expected.

“Since when do you care if I drink? Look, Kate, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into with this. I understand if taking up a mantle seems like a fun hobby but Intergang—”

“That’s what you think I’m doing?!” Kate was furious. “Just having a little _fun,_ out on the town at night? Gotham needs help, you know that, and he’s not here right now. The scum in this city needs to know that they don’t have carte blanche just because Batman isn’t here to hold them in check.”

“I’m just saying, it’s fucking dangerous—”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I had it under control when you and your buddy showed up.”

Finally Renee was quiet. Kate took it as a sign of acquiescence. Her blood, however, was still boiling. In part, she was mad at Renee, for showing up here drunk with her accusations. But she was also mad at herself, for the excitement she’d allowed herself to feel when Marcy had said Renee’s name. What had she been expecting? Anything that could have happened tonight would have been a disaster. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from asking the next question:

“Is Intergang the only reason you came here tonight?”

Renee’s dark eyes were clouded, but they were also wide and honest. She slumped in a kitchen chair, both elbows on the table, holding up her head. “I just have a lot of questions lately. But no, Intergang isn’t why I really came here. I couldn’t sleep. I wanted to see you again.”

The honest answer sparked a response in Kate that she was not braced for. She felt her face flush and turned away from the table, hoping to hide from Renee the real effect that her words were having. “I worry about you too, you know. You’ve been through some terrible things, lately, but it’s no secret you’re not handling it very well. Apparently you’re smoking now, crawling through gutters with some faceless partner,”

“Kate—”

“Drowning in alcohol, not to mention faceless women—”

“Hey! I can take care of myself. I get enough shit about all this from Charlie; I don’t need it from you, too. Anyway, you’re one to talk, bringing your ‘Doctor Mallory’ around so casually. Are you serious with her?”

Kate felt the urge to smack Renee across the face. Fists clenched at her sides, she managed to resist. “She’s none of your business.”

She remained turned away, afraid to face those honest brown eyes again. Afraid that, if she did, she just might spill all her secrets. _And what good is a Batwoman without secrets?_ But Renee was quick—she snapped up from her seat and was in front of Kate once again, hand under her chin, once again forcing the eye contact. This question was one she didn’t need to ask out loud.

Kate initiated the kiss, re-clenching one fist in the soft hair at the base of Renee’s neck, the other in the fabric of the thin black tee, pulling her closer. There was no point in trying to rationalize with herself, she knew when it came to Renee she would never say no. She couldn’t; she didn’t want to.

Still with her hand fisted in the black shirt, Kate tugged Renee in the direction of her bedroom. She walked backward along the way, working the fly of Renee’s jeans with shaking hands. Renee returned the urgency, pulling off Kate’s loose-fitting tank, exposing her large, soft breasts, pink nipples already tight and hard. Renee reached her hands up to cup them—Kate shuddered, almost before she felt the contact.

Kate stopped them just inside the bedroom doorframe, taking a minute to acknowledge what was really happening. The arousal that hung thick between them lacked intimacy. Instead, there was a need, brought on both by the adrenaline rush of the physical fight from hours ago and by the emotional fight from moments ago. Her judgment was clouded, she knew, but she told herself she could handle the situation as long as she could see it for what it was, nothing more. She pulled Renee to her, harder this time, working her hand between the toned thighs that parted for her almost automatically.

She wasn’t surprised to find Renee extremely wet, open, and ready. Kate knew she must be in a similar condition herself. She held back a moan as her hand explored the warm folds with aching familiarity. She smiled to herself as she felt Renee arch against her in response.

“Kate, babe, I can’t—I need to…” Renee nodded her head in the direction of the bed.

Without looking, Kate quickly kicked the pile of clothing away from their feet and pushed Renee down on the bed, climbing on top of her instantly, claiming her lips once again with a rough, possessive kiss. She’d made a lot of concessions to herself to allow this to happen, but she needed to be the one controlling the situation. That was not negotiable.

Renee’s legs parted easily again, inviting Kate inside. She took full advantage, entering her swiftly, stroking boldly, relentlessly. She watched as the body beneath her writhed, gasped, and tensed. She loved having this effect on anyone, but Renee … especially Renee.

“Ahh, god,” Renee cried out as her first spasms began. She gripped the sheets with white knuckles as she pushed against the pressure Kate provided.

Kate closed her eyes as she drew out the last of Renee’s contractions. She wanted to remember this feeling, the sensation of being inside her, of owning her completely, in case this was the last chance she ever got.

* * *

Kate woke with a start and glanced up at the clock on her nightstand. _4:15 AM._ She’d been asleep for about forty-five minutes. She didn’t want to check; somehow she already knew what she would find. Without rolling over, she reached her hand onto the other side of the bed behind her. Sure enough, it was empty and cold. As she let her head flop back onto her pillow, a heavy sigh escaped her. _Dammit, Kate,_ she thought despondently, _what have you done?_


	3. Life is Precious

“Stop him; don’t let him get—away…” Renee knew Mannheim was long gone, even as she spoke. She turned her attention to the woman behind her. “Are you okay?” She tried to reach out, but Batwoman knocked her hand away.

“I’m fine,” she responded, not allowing Renee to get too close. In pushing her away, however, Kate stumbled backwards, in a fit of dizziness and coughing.

“You’re not,” Renee challenged, “Let me take you home.” She advanced toward Kate looking for any nonverbal sign to continue. _Damn, that mask makes it hard to read expression,_ she thought as she tried, to no avail, to seek an invitation.

“Won’t be necessary.” With that, Batwoman made for the closest window, disappearing into the city night gracefully, almost effortlessly, leaving Renee and her new partner alone in the now peculiarly quiet warehouse.

“Ahem,” Charlie said, as he disposed of the pseudoderm, his face once again showing its normal shape. Nodding his head toward the now vacated window, he asked, “Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“Christ, Charlie, always with the questions. Just stay out of it, will you?” Renee had no desire to justify herself to him. She couldn’t even justify this whole thing to herself.

Charlie’s face kept that same stoic expression, but his eyes grew wide and his eyebrows raised, as if on their own. “Wait, I’m right? Something happened between you two—when?”

Renee had no desire to re-live that ill-fated night. Then again, she had to talk to someone, and Charlie seemed to be the only friend she had left. “A while ago. I don’t know. Before we left for Nanda Parbat. It doesn’t matter, like we found out when we went to her building today, she doesn’t wanna see me anymore.”

Renee cringed at the memory of the youngish girl with the pixie cut, turning them away from the front desk of Kate’s building with an emphatic shake of her head. “No, no,” she had said, “Miss Kane is not accepting visitors right now.” She’d told Renee she would pass on a message, but she hadn’t written it down.

She laughed without humor. “I don’t think I handled it very well. I guess it’s for the best. You’re right, I’m not any good for her right now.” Carefully, they both ducked through another open window, making their way back into the filthy alley behind the warehouse.

As they walked, Charlie coughed and wheezed, trying to pass it off as clearing his throat. “You know, Renee, you can’t just go burning every bridge you stumble down.” _*kaff*_ “What are you going to do when you have no one left?”

Renee turned away so Charlie wouldn’t see the horror in her eyes. _Goddamn him. Why does he have to constantly remind me that he’s dying?_ “I’m confused. What are you saying I should do?”

“I’m saying, maybe you should put your pride and your perception of what she thinks of you aside. At the very least you need her cooperation and communication on a professional level. Don’t forget,” _*kaff*_ “you still work for me.”

“Charlie, let me take you back to Nanda Parbat. You should be with Tot, you should be—” Renee had to stop, her voice was cracking, and she knew she was dangerously close to crying. _I can’t stand this_.

Charlie just waved his hand dismissively. “Now’s not the time to worry about me. We have more for you to learn. Just promise me that you’ll take the time to mend that fence, when she’s ready.”

Renee’s gaze dropped to the ground, as if she were suddenly very interested in the dirt she was kicking around with her shoe. _Of course I will. No one needs to tell me that._


	4. Seven Lies, One Big Truth

Renee jumped at the sound of a door clicking shut somewhere deep within the apartment. “Charlie?” she said softly, afraid that he’d gotten out of bed and would hurt himself. She sat up straight on the couch where she’d been dozing.

"Renee,” a whisper returned, “It’s me.”

 _Kate._ She appeared from the dark hallway, wearing a shiny blue silk robe that stopped several inches above her knees and barely contained her breasts. Her hair was wet, and her normally pale skin had a pinkish flush. Renee knew this look well; she’d always found “fresh-from-the-shower-Kate” especially hard to resist.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Renee said, trying to shake the sleep from her head.

Kate ambled in and sat beside Renee on the couch, casually extending an arm along the cushion behind Renee’s shoulders. She smiled coyly, and motioned toward the penthouse foyer. “I didn’t use that door.”

Renee smiled to herself. _A secret entrance. Of course she would have one of those._ “Well, did you get what you were after tonight?” Even as she said it, though, she knew Kate wouldn’t tell her. She hadn’t had much time lately to ponder Kate’s late-night superheroics, and she knew that if she did start thinking about it, she would do nothing but worry. And, caring for Charlie, she had quite enough anxiety in her life already. What she wanted so desperately now was a night to simply table everything that mattered. She wanted, for once, have a clear, blank, worry-free mind.

“Let’s talk about you instead,” Kate suggested, “how are you doing tonight?”

“I’m fine. Charlie’s—“

“Renee, did you know that the average person lies about seven times a day? It’s true. The most common lie told is ‘I’m fine.’”

Renee laughed out loud. “Makes sense. I think we told each other that lie a lot when we were dating.” _I was the primary culprit then, too._ “Of course I’m not fine. But I’m better than I have been. I really think I just need to … not talk about … anything for awhile.”

The elegant hand that had been stretched out on the back of the sofa fell onto Renee’s shoulders, rubbing them gently through the old t-shirt Renee wore. “I can deal with that,” Kate said quietly.

As Kate shifted, the skirt of her already revealing robe parted at the thigh, revealing a dangerous expanse of porcelain skin. Renee couldn’t tell if Kate had done it intentionally, but she certainly made no move to correct it. As they sat quietly in the dark, the moonlight, supplemented by the city lights, allowed her to consider the stunning redhead sitting beside her. Long, delicate fingers rested on the arm of the couch; she could feel the matching pair softly working the knot between her shoulders. Still wet hair thrown over the back of the couch, head leaning back slightly and neck stretched out— _God, she’s beautiful_ , Renee thought, glad that she was sober enough to appreciate the moment.

Kate looked up and caught her eye. “What?” she asked, almost bashfully, reacting to the look on Renee’s face.

“Kate—“ Renee started, but there weren’t words. Eyes still locked fully on Kate’s, Renee shifted to bring them closer together still, until she was claiming Kate’s lips with her own in a gentle exploration. She felt Kate sigh and shudder against her, and took it as permission to continue.

The kisses continued as urgency built, and Renee allowed her hands to explore as well, moving over the silk that covered Kate’s shoulders, down the long, toned arms, over her full breasts. Renee worked swiftly to untie the loose knot of the oversized fabric belt at Kate’s waist, the only barrier between her and more of that gorgeous porcelain skin that she suddenly couldn’t seem to get enough of.

Kate moaned softly as Renee’s mouth moved away from hers and down her neck. Renee smiled to herself. _Ten years doesn’t change much_ , she thought as she worked Kate’s neck with lips, teeth, and tongue in a way she knew would drive Kate wild. As the belt came loose, she slid a hand inside, moving it slowly over a flat stomach, tight abs, trembling thighs.

Renee pulled back briefly to take in the sight. Kate, already out of breath, totally exposed except for the robe barely hanging on her shoulders, a dangerous fire in her hooded eyes. _Not just beautiful, the fucking sexiest thing I’ve ever seen._ Renee threw one of her legs over Kate’s, straddling, almost pinning her to the couch.

“Wait,” Kate protested, extending a hand to Renee’s chest, holding her at bay. “Charlie—“

“…is asleep,” Renee cut her off, holding a finger up to those full pink lips. “And he’ll stay that way. That is, if you can be quiet. Deal?”

Kate’s hand relaxed, once again allowing Renee close. “I can try. That’s the best I can do.”

Renee shivered. _Christ, every little thing she says gets to me._ She was eternally grateful that Kate was going to allow her this indulgence. She leaned in to Kate’s mouth again, lips brushing softly, then sucking hard. Her hands again found Kate’s breasts—also softly at first, then adding more pressure as Kate demanded it by pushing her whole body forward.

Still savoring every moment, Renee traced a line of kisses and bites down Kate’s body until she was kneeling in front of her, between the couch and the coffee table. As Renee’s fingers traced lines lightly up and down the legs she sat between, Kate responded by sliding lower on the couch, opening herself up completely and begging the touch to continue exploring.

Renee watched Kate writhe under the first touch. The urge to tease Kate and draw it out warred with the desire to devour her instantly and leave her head spinning. After just a moment of exploring the wet heat between Kate’s legs, Renee met her eyes again. They were wide, and as close to pleading as Kate’s pride would allow. _How could I say no to that?_

Without allowing another second to pass, Renee leaned forward and took Kate into her mouth, tongue searching more boldly, but still gently. Kate groaned and arched into the contact. Renee could hardly stand it; she could hardly believe that this was her current reality. _Kate, what you do to me…_ Her mouth persisted, mirroring the same lips-teeth-tongue technique she’d been using earlier, until she felt Kate rising rhythmically against her.

“Ahhh, Renee … yes,” Kate choked, “I’m so—“

Renee didn’t need the warning. She knew when Kate was close, knew when Kate wouldn’t be able to hold it any longer, she knew exactly what to do to make Kate come fiercely. And, as she pushed her over that edge, Renee knew she was enjoying the euphoria just as much as Kate was. This moment was for both of them.

After what seemed like ages, when they stilled and quieted, Renee resumed her position on the couch, and was captured immediately by an intense kiss.

“Renee,” Kate’s voice was now a gravelly, sexy purr. “Will you come to bed with me?”

Even in the low moonlight, Renee’s face said everything that her words did not. She knew when it came to Kate she would never say no. She couldn’t; she didn’t want to.


	5. Unresolved Emotional Tension

Kate’s cheek burned hot where Renee had kissed it, despite the biting wind and falling snow. She watched the plane as it taxied and took off. _This is a fucking suicide mission,_ she thought angrily. Renee, taking Charlie back to Nanda Parbat when he’s on his death bed. _What is she expecting to gain from this?_ When tears stung her eyes and threatened to spill over, Kate turned and headed back inside.

She was fully aware that all of this was her own fault. The hurt and abandonment she was feeling—it was the same hurt and abandonment she’d promised herself that she would never feel again. But when it came to Renee, letting her in was always the easy part. The past few weeks had been far from normal. The two of them, caring for Charlie in the daytime, searching for Mannheim at night, sharing a bed (and each other's bodies) later at night. The two of them, playing house the only way Gotham City vigilantes knew how. It had been anything but normal, but to Kate, it somehow felt right.

Every night had been the same. They were cohabitating out of necessity, and in every waking moment they looked to be nothing more than good friends. They’d even managed to fool Kate’s father, who begrudgingly approved of them working together, but ideally wanted Renee nowhere near his daughter. But, when Charlie was asleep, the bat suit was put away, when her father was gone, when she was no longer accountable to anyone else, her guard came down. Like the last night of Hanukkah:

 _Renee’s eyes were hollow. Dealing with Charlie had really been draining her. Kate hated that vacancy in her eyes— _it’s like she just shuts down so she doesn’t have to feel pain._ She never used to operate that way. Kate thought back on the many explosive fights they’d had as couple. Hot tempers clashing with lack of impulse control—it was how they both handled things. _God, I’d give anything for her to just start screaming at me right now; this silence is just too much.__

 __

 __

When Renee came to bed, Kate held her. And, as had happened many nights since Renee had been staying with her, a kiss on the cheek became a kiss on the lips; a hand around the waist became a hand up the shirt. Their bodies intertwined effortlessly. What started out slowly and quietly became frantic and desperate.

 _Kate knew exactly how to touch Renee to make her weak. She knew it was a side of Renee that few others got to see, and she drove her to that brink relentlessly. She knew Renee would do the same for her._

Kate tried to tell herself it had been a way of burning off excess energy. That was a lie. _When exactly did it change?_ She didn’t know. Talking about it had been out of the question. As if it was a dream they were mutually having, and speaking it aloud would ruin everything with reality.

* ~ * ~ *

She gripped the bar beside her seat with white knuckles as the plane’s wheels came off the ground with a jerk. She hated flying. But the plane she was in was only in the periphery of her mind. Through the small window behind her, she could see Kate, standing outside, watching the plane. She could still see the hurt on her face—she didn’t expect Kate to understand what she could barely explain to herself. She thought about last night:

 _Kate drove her hips against the intrepid strokes with wild abandon. Her eyes found Renee’s even in the moonless dark. Minutes before they had been wicked and playful; now they were heavy, serious, hooded with need. Renee had to look away, the message in those eyes was too intense._

 _Sex had become something of a problem for her over the past year. She had been using it to forget, to temporarily clear her mind of all the sorrow and loss that would be waiting for her the next morning. Here, in this bed, with this particular woman, Renee knew it could never be about just sex. But it couldn’t be that, either. It couldn’t be what Kate’s eyes were asking for, not right now. _I hope you don’t hate me for this …__

She waited until she was sure Kate was asleep, and then, as quietly as she could, she grabbed her tattered suitcase from under the bed, and started packing.

Jostled back into the present by some sudden turbulence, Renee’s focus shifted to the man laid out in front of her. _Charlie. For Christ’s sake, I hope I’m doing the right thing._ She reached her arm out, letting her hand fall affectionately onto his bundled legs. She knew she was going to lose him; of course she knew that. But she had to take him back—Charlie would find peace in Nanda Parbat. There was something else, too. Something was drawing _her._

As the plane lifted higher in the sky, Renee watched the skyline of Gotham grow dimmer and smaller. A strange feeling washed over her, one she hadn’t felt in so long she almost didn’t recognize it—relief. The knot in her stomach – one she hadn’t realized was even there – loosened.

The city she’d lived in her whole life and rarely left, even for a vacation, now seemed to run through her veins like poison instead of blood. Renee had to admit, the traveling she’d done with Charlie had been therapeutic. She’d started being able to feel at home anywhere—anywhere but Gotham. It wasn’t her town anymore, and strangely, she didn’t feel sorry. Her journey was just beginning. She turned toward the window one last time, wondering if the woman she left behind had gone inside yet. _I love you, Kate, and I hope one day we can get this damn timing right._


End file.
